The present invention relates to a catalyst system for use in a distillation column reactor. A distillation column reactor is an apparatus for simultaneously carrying out a distillation and a chemical reaction to drive an equilibrium-limited reaction to completion by removing at least one of the products by virtue of its difference in boiling point. Such reactors and uses therefor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,478; 3,634,534; 3,634,535; 4,232,177; 4,242,530; and 4,302,356, incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates specifically to a distillation column reactor which employs a catalyst and more specifically to a catalyst system for use therein. The catalyst system of the invention solves the problem of retaining the catalyst in a distillation column without interfering with the distillation process. The prior art has taught placing the catalyst in the liquid downcomers, in small external reactors, on sieve distillation trays or by using the catalyst particles as a distillation packing. The last method presents a problem because of the very fine size of typical etherification catalyst, such as Amberlyst 15. It has also been suggested to place the catalyst in a cloth fabric support which is suspended in the distillation column.